onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bastille
Giant or Human he is not a giant he is normal human 11:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bastille#cite_note-name-2. 11:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Databook says he's a giant. Maybe he's just a small one. 12:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, one of the databooks state that he is a giant. 11:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) he's a giant-- 15:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Why is he still considered a giant? He's nowhere near that size and the databook has already messed up on birthdays, Jolly Rogers, names, and Sabo. 04:26, January 21, 2014 (UTC)frankyfan Cool story bro. Deal with it. 04:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, good to know we're still sourcing from things that have already been proven false. 04:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC)frankyfan good to know not all anons are detail oriented -- 04:45, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Databooks are reliable on everything until it's retconned to say otherwise. So until the main series, an SBS, or Oda himself says he's not a giant, he's a giant. 05:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) In the History section, at some point it says that he forgot who the marines weres sent to arrest. 19:20, April 3, 2014 (UTC)It should be specified that it is likely because their targets have lost, been transformed into toys, and forgotten. Don't you love it when databooks are wrong. 18:46, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Trivia "On 14 July the Bastille was stormed by a revolutionary crowd" from Wikipedia.Ssj7 (talk) 09:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Sword's name From what I understood from chapter 751, his zanbato is called "shark cutter". Am I wrong? --Meganoide (talk) 14:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it seems that's where he got his epither from. 14:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Maybe his epithet doesn't come from that. Maybe Bastille is only a man with few fantasy for the names. I only asked it to know if it is the case to create a page for his blade. Meganoide (talk) 14:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Sabo or meteor? I was thinking in the scene of the last chapter when Sabo is about to crush Bastille's head. I read again the manga and I realized that maybe Bastille was Knock out by the meteor that Fujitora sent, because after the meteor crashed on Dressrosa, Sabo wass regenerating himself (due to his logia powers), and Bastille was next to him so he received the impact directly because he couldn't dodge it. If this was true we should change the history part.-- 17:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Speculation isn't true SeaTerror (talk) 17:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC) It's possible. Could you affirm that sabo crushed bastille's head if we didn't it directly in the manga? 11:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) (sigh) Ok. Sabo said he had the power to crush a skull with ease. He grabbed Bastille's head. After the metor, Sabo was still holding Bastille's mask, and then he crushed it as Bastille was seen injured on the ground. There's just as much proof that Bellamy appeared out of nowhere and knocked Bastille out as that the meteor knocked Bastille out. 11:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Bastille only has blood in his mouth, the injuries on his head are scars ( probably he used his mask to hide those scars). That blood could be caused by a normal impact. With this I mean that we can't know if sabo crushed his head or if the meteor crushed his body, both two possibilities are possible. 13:00, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Or it might have been Bellamy. Or maybe it was Kaido. Or maybe it was Shanks. Or maybe it was one of the CP0 guys. There is no evidence whatsoever to suggest that it wasn't Sabo who beat Bastille. 13:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC)